The present invention relates to an engagement between a connecting element of a brake assembly and a front fork of a bicycle.
FIG. 1 shows a front fork 50 of a bicycle, especially a front fork 50 having two shock absorbing means 53 disposed therein, the front fork 50 including a crown portion 54 from which two shock absorbing means 53 are connected and each one of the two shock absorbing means 53 connects one of two extending legs 51 of the front fork 50 by a connecting tube 52 disposed therebetween. The connecting element 40 is disposed across the two connecting tubes 52 by threadedly engaging two bolts 41 through the connecting element 40 and the respective connecting tube 52. A brake arm 60 having a first end and a second end which is connected to the brake cable 62, the first end thereof pivotally engaged to the connecting tube 52 by a pin 63 and located below the bolts 41. A brake pad 61 is connected between the first and the second ends of the brake arm 60 and extends toward the wheel (not shown) rotatably disposed between the two extending legs 51. When the brake cable 62 is pulled, the brake arm 60 being rotated about an axis of the pin 63 so as to push the brake pad 61 to stop the wheel.
However, the engagement between the connecting element 40 and the connecting tubes 52 is established by bolts 41 which extend through the connecting element 40 and a thin and tubular shell of the respective connecting tube 52, the bolts 41 thus tend to be loosened. Once the connecting element 40 is loosened, the spacing of the two brake pads from the wheel rim becomes unequal and this results in bending of the bicycle frame, uneven wear one the brake pads or unequal tension one the bicycle wheel spokes. When the two brake pads are spaced unequally from the sides of the wheel, they will apply unequal force as the bicycle brake are applied. This detracts markedly from braking efficiency, since the frictional force applied in one lateral direction is greater than that applied in the opposite direction, this could results in unequal wear on the brake pads and can force the bicycle wheel into a condition of misalignment.
The present invention intends to provide an improved engagement between the connecting element and the front fork so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.